


Gifts Given and Received

by lasairfhiona



Series: birthstone series [6]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed celebrates an anniversary with a special gift</p>
<p>verve_challenge<br/>prompt: peridot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Given and Received

Speed felt for the box in his jacket pocket.  Calleigh was due to meet him in ten minutes and he was nervous, although he really didn't know why, it was just Calleigh and it was a dinner together.  Never mind the fact it was the first anniversary of the night their relationship changed.

"Hey..."

"Hey..." he said when he heard her voice and turned to see her standing behind him.  Once again she took his breath away as she stood there in her little black dress with her hair hanging loose and straight down her back.  "You're beautiful," he said as he pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Good to know," Tim replied with a smirk, in response to Calleigh's saucy comment.  "I have a lot of places I'd like to go," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her one more time.

"Sir. Madam. Your table is ready."

Speed had the good graces to look chagrined as their host guided them to their table.  He'd requested a private table in an out of the way corner and was pleased when they were led to one of the outside tables surrounded by gauzy curtains. 

"Wow." Calleigh exclaimed as Tim guided her through the curtains their attendant held open for them. Their table was lit by candles, the wine was open and allowed to breath, and a cart with a selection of finger foods set out. "wow..." she said again as she twirled around to take in the whole setting one more time before Tim pulled out her chair for her to sit.

Handing her a glass of her favourite red wine, he touched his to hers, "To us," he toasted.

"Aren't you the romantic," Calleigh commented motioning around their setting.

Speed just smiled. He'd wanted the night to be perfect for them. He knew he wasn't the most romantic man in the world, but she meant a lot to him and wanted to show her how much. "I have a present for you."

"Tim?" she questioned almost nervously when he reached into his pocket.

He slid the long box toward her and watched as she took it and opened it.  As she pulled the peridot and fresh water pearl bracelet out he knew he made the right choice based on her expression.  "Matches your eyes," he commented off hand. He loved the color her eyes turned when they made love. It was the reason he'd chosen the gemstone over her birthstone or anything else. That and the fact the pearls reminded him of their first night together.

Calleigh handed him the bracelet and requested, "Put it on me."

He kissed her palm before putting the bracelet around her wrist.  "Happy anniversary," he told her not releasing her hand.

"I can't believe you did this," she said twisting her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

Speed just shrugged and reached for his glass of wine to hide his embarrassment at her praise.  She'd given him a lot, this dinner and her gift was the least he could do for her


End file.
